Humphrey
by CosmicPudding
Summary: He hated Dan Humphrey. Originally published 1/17/2008


**Title: ** Humphrey  
**Author: ****homo_genius **aka **CosmicPudding**  
**Pairing: **Chuck/Dan, mention of Chuck with Nate and Blair, planned conquests of Serena and Jenny  
**Rating: ** R  
**Summary: ** He hated Dan Humphrey  
**Disclaimer: ** So not mine  
**Author's note: ** Originally posted January 2008, It remains one of my favorite Gossip Girl fics.

He hated Dan Humphrey.

Hated him with an all mighty passion. Because he had seen him. The real him.

Few would bet that Chuck Bass even had a good side, or even a soul, so vulnerability? Obviously that was out of the window, right? This was Chuck Bass. A man who got off on power and control. Who always wanted what he couldn't have. He took Blair in his limo, then made-up with Nate and took _him_ in his limo as well, then again in the elevator, and once more in Nate's own bed. Jenny was too much trouble for now, so he'd settle for Serena, which was a problem with the boyfriend and all. So the solution? Seduce the boy, get him out of the way, and take Serena. Easy, simple.

So Chuck did what he did best: seduced. But Dan made him work. He wasn't as naive as Nate, no where near as trusting, especially after the history they had, so he had to make an effort. It took him a few weeks, but he finally got him in a dark corner, and with enough feeling up, he made him interested in more. He invited him over the next day, and figured if he was smooth enough, Dan would be dealt within an hour. But he hadn't expected what he got.

Dan was nothing short of...amazing. The way he moved his hips, fast, yet smooth, and the feel of his skin, even the smoldering look he gave as he was fucked. But the moaning? That was the best. It was its own mass of contradictions: strong, yet needy, weak yet insolent, erotic and erratic all at once. He would have to stop himself every once in a while to cool down, biting a nipple, or maybe licking it, before he could truly continue without submitting by releasing first. It took even more effort, but he made Dan come first, and hard at that. He spasmed his hips and bucked wildly, moaning weakly when he finally finished.

Usually, a sly smile of Triumph would be gracing his features at this moment. It was how things went. Usually. Instead, his face was far from controlled. In fact, it was the very opposite. He lost himself, filling the condom before pulling out and finishing on Dan's abdomen. Dan, in turn, was wearing a smirk. His smirk. He slipped out from under him, cleaned himself up and dressed in what seemed like seconds as he came down. It had to have been a few minutes though, because the clock was at least ten minutes later than he remembered. He realized that he was in a daze, only remembering that smirk, as well as what might have been a kiss, and a murmur of calling him later. But moreover that he had truly seen him: that vulnerable side that only his mother truly knew the extend of. That part of him he didn't deem worthy of other people to ever see, not even his own father.

What the hell happened? Since when did Chuck Bass let someone else have all the control. No, Dan was supposed to be in this stupor, and, being a gentleman, he would send him home in a town car as he sorted himself out, While Chuck was supposed to revel in his conquest.

He soon forgot about Jenny, Serena, his plans and everyone else: Everything seemed to revolve around how to get Humphrey back in his bed. Humphrey, for his part, went as far as ignoring him which was one thing that Chuck Bass wouldn't allow to happen.

He hated Dan Humphrey, with everything in his psyche. And he was going to find a way to seduce him again and take him the proper way so he could finally claim his life back. He needed him back in his bed, to reclaim everything that Chuck Bass stood for.

At least, that was what he told himself when he found himself longing for Dan in the worst way. Yes, he would have Dan Humphrey again, and soon, because he was Chuck Bass, and if anyone was going to be in control of this 'relationship', he even hated to acknowledge it as such, it would be him.


End file.
